


Mezamashi Dokei

by XiroPaine



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff without Plot, Morning Cuddles, idk I was sleep deprived when I wrote this, implications that teenagers sometimes have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiroPaine/pseuds/XiroPaine
Summary: A morning of cuddles from the perspectives of Himari and Tomoe.





	Mezamashi Dokei

**Author's Note:**

> It's ya boi, back again with more TomoHima fluff, short as it is. Thought I'd have both their perspectives on how morning cuddles worked for both of them. I've never actually partaken in Femlash February, but since this was already swimming in my head, might as well post it. The title translates to “Alarm Clock,” not so much because of the symbolic importance of the alarm clock in this story, but because it’s one of Hikasa Yoko’s songs off the Glamorous Songs album and I love it and you should listen to it and stan her because she’s a queen. Anywho, enjoy!

Himari winced at the first rays of sunshine peeking between thick curtains. In her hazy state, she refused to even open her heavy eyes. She briefly wondered how the sun could even hit her face at that angle, since her bed was situated in a way to avoid the natural light. It was way too early for her to investigate and she instead tried to roll over facing away from the morning light. However, as she turned over, she was met with a bit of resistance. Though, it wasn't necessarily unwanted. In fact, it was quite warm and inviting. As Himari nuzzled into the warmth, she felt more than heard a low rumble. It wasn't long until a groggy groan was heard and the weight wrapped over side tightened. There were a few unintelligible mumbles afterwards, but Himari somehow knew it meant something along the lines of “stop moving, I'm comfortable.”

Himari reciprocated with a squeeze of her own, her brain slowly reminding her where she was. From her position, she became acutely aware of the rise and fall of breathing and knew Tomoe was quickly falling asleep again. Himari couldn't really blame her either, it's not like either of them wanted to get up anyways. Not when they were basking in each other’s warmth, milking this moment of contentedness for all it was worth. They couldn't get any closer than they already were with their limbs tangled together and bodies pressed together. That didn't stop Himari from nuzzling even closer. She was pretty sure her own pillow had fallen off the bed at some point during the night and unconsciously resorted to using Tomoe's outstretched arm as a replacement. She'd have to apologize later for making her girlfriend's arm lose all feeling, but she was almost sure that Tomoe wouldn't really complain anyways. The lull of sleep was still pulling on her and she eventually began to succumb to its temptations. But just as she was on the verge of falling asleep, her mind was jolted by the sound of an alarm going off.

The sounds of low quality music—their hastily recorded cover of “Don't Say Lazy” from over a year ago—filled the room. Another groan was heard, this time much more annoyed than the last. Himari was a tad disappointed that the warmth around her left her as Tomoe rolled onto her back and reach for the phone ringing on the bed stand. She didn’t need to open her eyes to know that Tomoe was trying to do so without having to move her arm from under her. If she wasn’t so drowsy, she probably would have chuckled at her girlfriend’s antics. The music stopped abruptly and they were once more encased in a pleasurable silence. It wasn't long until Himari felt Tomoe's familiar embrace return to her.

They knew that they had to get up to get ready for school. Eventually. Not right now though. Right now, all Himari cared about was enjoying this moment for as long as she could. And if Tomoe's stubborn groaning was anything to go by, Himari was sure her girlfriend felt the same. She couldn't stop her lips from curling up into a lazy smile, feeling warm and safe and-

“Onee-chan! Get up!” Ako pounded on the door. “I'll eat your breakfast if you don't!”

-annoyed that the moment was ruined.

Tomoe released an even louder groan, tightening her embrace as if she didn't want to leave the comfort of her bed and girlfriend. This time Himari did release a soft giggle and gave one last squeeze before squirming herself free. She almost felt bad when an uncharacteristic whine emanated from Tomoe. Himari sat up, a drawn out yawn escaping her as she stretched her arms above her. Tomoe also stretched her tired body, the bed sheets rustling softly as she elongated herself like a cat. It caused her shirt to ride up slightly and Himari caught sight of the toned abs that she absolutely loved. 

Himari smiled mischievously as an idea came to her. She took the opportunity to sneak her hand under the shirt, appreciating the firm texture of Tomoe's abs. Tomoe almost instantly flinched, curling up as she grabbed the intruding hand.

“Oi, your hands are cold.” Tomoe complained with a grimace. However, she was still half-asleep and didn't put up much of a fight, eventually loosening her grip on Himari's wrist. Himari stuck her tongue out playfully before slipping away from Tomoe's lax grasp, having no remorse for her actions. She then stood, trying to locate her lost pillow. “Well now you're awake. Wouldn't want to miss breakfast, now would you?”

“I don't know... I'm sure I could rustle up a different kind of breakfast if I wanted to,” Tomoe teased with a lazy but coy smile. Not a second later, a pillow was thrown, targeting Tomoe's face. Himari stalked off to claim the bathroom first, if only to escape Tomoe's alluring gaze before her girlfriend could notice the flustered blush dusted across her cheeks. Though, she couldn’t lie to herself; she wouldn't have minded staying in bed all day.

* * *

Tomoe did not want to wake up. Her body still felt heavy and her mind was on the edge of awareness. Her alarm hadn't rung yet, but she also didn't want to check the time to see how much longer she could enjoy the early morning bliss. She wouldn't dare ruin the comfort she felt at that moment. A warming comfort that was momentarily disturbed by a lethargic movement caught in her embrace. As it settled, the warmth she felt against her front only increased. Possessive and refusing to let go of the warmth, she tightened her embrace. “Noo~ don’t go, you’re warm,” was what Tomoe wanted to say, but vocalizing anything was difficult in her current state. She could only manage conveying her half formed mental phrases through husky vibrations emanating from her vocal cords.

Luckily, her intention was successfully communicated and was answered through a light squeeze—the warmth she felt only pressing in closer. Tomoe's mind was already phasing in and out of consciousness, but the comfort she felt at that moment pulled her closer to calm sleep. She wasn't sure if she ended up dozing off for a few seconds or a few minutes, but she was ripped off of cloud nine with the cutting sounds of snare drums and distorted guitars. The pleasant numbness drained from her body as she reluctantly peeled herself away from that blissful warmth she so desperately wanted to hold on to. Tomoe couldn't even find it in herself to open her eyes as she reached towards the source of the intrusive noise. It was muscle memory that helped her figure out how to turn off her alarm, relieved at the return of silence. But, whether or not she had hit snooze or dismiss, she didn't care. Tomoe refused to wake up. That would mean giving up comfort and warmth. She was definitely being stubborn and selfish—this much she knew even in her half-conscious mental state. Tomoe would have never allowed herself to act this way when she was fully awake, but she allowed herself to indulge the luxury of the current moment.

“Onee-chan! Get up!” Tomoe recognized the familiar voice of her sister along with loud pounding that she could only deduce was because of her bedroom door. “I'll eat your breakfast if you don't!”

She still refused to relinquish the comfort and warmth she had been enjoying. Her grip was unyielding, almost desperate to keep this moment with her until it was finally ripped away from her grasp. As heavenly giggles rang in her ears, she could feel one final embrace of warmth—tender yet sympathetic of her plight—before the object of affection in her arms yearned for freedom. Tomoe hesitantly released the warmth from the clutches of her embrace, unable to stop a disheartening whine from bubbling out of her throat. She felt the bed shift beside her, forcing her to accept the fleetingness of her morning pleasure. Tomoe sprawled out on the bed, stretching her body as she willed her mind to start functioning properly. It was given a surprising jumpstart when she felt chilling fingers run over stomach. Tomoe reflexively flinched at the touch, quick to grab the offending hand despite her lingering grogginess.

“Oi, your hands are cold,” Tomoe grumbled, eyebrows furrowing as she struggled to focus on the culprit's face. The warmth she felt that morning had been pleasant, but gazing at the divine beauty that was her girlfriend was euphoric. It could’ve just been because her mind was foggy, or perhaps because of the devious fingers that were barely brushing over her abdomen. Tomoe pinned it on both, as the seemingly innocent action sent her thoughts straight into the gutter. Her self-control was still not functioning properly and she couldn't stop herself. The moment of weakness made her slacken her clutch on Himari's wrist, which allowed her girlfriend an easy escape . 

“Well now you're awake. Wouldn't want to miss breakfast, now would you?”

“I don't know,” Tomoe answered instantaneously due to the lack of a filter between her brain and her mouth, “I'm sure I could rustle up a different kind of breakfast if I wanted to.”

A pillow smacking into her face was finally enough to wake Tomoe up properly. But by then, her beloved warmth was already halfway across the room, stalking to the bathroom to prepare for the day ahead of them. However, Tomoe smirked knowingly to herself, not missing the way Himari's ears were reddened between soft pink locks of hair. There were definitely things worth waking up for and Himari was certainly one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I wrote this while I was half asleep, don't blame me if it doesn't make sense. I'd also like to write more bandori stuff that isn't TomoHima, so if anyone has requests, feel free to spew them out.


End file.
